Shining Darkness
by Tabuu99
Summary: A guy's dark power and a girl's bright light.


_**Shining Darkness**_

Tabuu: Hi.

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot, Yami, Nebula, and Twilight.

Twilight: There will be Lemon.

Tabuu: Yami will be 18 years old. Fabia will be 17. Will start off in_ The Visitor._

Partner Bakugan: (Darkus) Omega Leonidas

_(If I misspell something then I either missed it or computer doesn't know it.)_

_Yami's POV_

I had my heart broken by Alice. Also by all other girls I have ever come in contact with. Runo I can forgive because she is going out with Dan but Mira, Julie and even Mylene all turned me down. I stayed Bakugan Interspace when Marucho said it was "open for business". A few weeks have passed since we have last seen Mira. I would get information from Dan and friends about the outside world. Apparently a guy named Ren has arrived.

Before he did though I received a message from somewhere that I couldn't understand. All I could understand was a person or word _Fabia_. When Ren arrived I asked him to decipher it but never got anything from him.

It was just another day I BI when I got a call from Dan on my earpiece.

_(BI= Bakugan Interspace)_

"Yami I really think that you should come back to the real world." Dan said.

"NO!" I yelled at him "I will never come out until...until I find the right girl." and with that I hung up.

I continued to look for a battle. Since I won every battle I have ever been everyone knew me and turned down my offer. I continued to walk until I felt a strange wave come over me. I fell on one knee and held my stomach. No one even noticed me and I didn't care.

"Leonidas did you fell that?" I asked him.

He flew next to me and said "I did. It feels like some one teleported here. Not just like everyone else though."

"Well then lets go fight them." I said.

"Your kidding right? This could be serious. Like Ren said Neathia could be invading right now."

I chuckled and said "I would join the Neathians or the Gundalians as long as they have a pretty girl."

"What am I going to do with you?" he complained.

I wondered around for a while while Leonidas pinpointed the signal. "Anything yet?"

"Sorry Yami but I lost it."

"No big deal. I was just hopping to fight someone."

I was about to sit down on a near by bench when I noticed a girl with blue hair walk by.

"Don't see that everyday." I said.

"Yami thats her!" Leonidas said flying in my face.

"Who? Her?"

"Yes her. She might also be the one who sent that message a while back." he said

I was about to ask her something When a guy behind me came up to her and said "Hey cute stuff."

As soon as she looked my way I saw how cute she was. She gave me a quick glance and I could have sworn she blushed a little when she did.

The guy then asked "You lost? You need someone to show you around?"

"Actually..." the girl started.

"I would be happy to be your tour guide. Well, come on?"

She then took a while to respond but asked "Are you the person who received the message that I sent?"

"Message?" the boy said.

I then came up and said "I think you might be looking for me." The boy shrugged.

"I got it one day while...anyway I couldn't decipher it so I gave it to a guy named Ren."

She looked shocked mixed in with a little bit of anger and worry.

"Ren? Take me to him!" she demanded.

"Sorry, cant. I basically lived here since..." I trailed off.

"Since what?" she asked, moving some of her blue hair out of her eyes.

"All I am going to say is that women hate me."

The boy nodded and said "Woman...who needs them."

He then turned towards the girl and asked "So how about a battle?"

_One battle later_

"Battle over. Winner Fabia Sheen." the announcer.

"Clearly your not the powerful brawler that I came here looking for." the girl named Fabia said before leaving the arena.

I met up with her and asked "You looking for someone?"

"I am looking for the most powerful brawler in here."

"Well I wish I could say it was me but the real one is..."

Just then Dan came running around. Before I had a chance to react Fabia flipped him and he fell on his butt.

I chuckled and asked him "You ok?"

"I'm fine Yami." he said. He then turned his attention towards Fabia and asked "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry about that. My reflex just kicked in."

"That's smart." Dan said.

Drago then flew onto his shoulder and said "She flipped you. Flipped you for real."

"Quiet! I don't need you rubbing it in." Dan said.

Dan and Fabia started to talked while I talked with Leonidas.

"I see you have taken a liking to that Fabia girl." he teased.

"I do not!" I shot back.

"You do! I can see your face getting red!" he said as he burst into laughter.

"I don't!" I yelled at him "One, I met her today and two, she could be an alien from another planet."

Fabia told me that they _were_ going to fight but he ran off before he could.

"Sorry about him. Always got places to be."

"I noticed that your fourth strongest. You seem pretty strong so how come?" she asked getting on her tip toes to get in my face. She did this because she was about a head shorter then me.

"If I was in the top three I would have fans. Fans means attention and I really don't want attention."

She got back on her feet and said "Well you have my attention and thanks to you and Dan I have located were he went."

She grabbed my hand and we teleported to Dan's location._(from what she told me.)_ When we were done I had a major headache.

"Christ! What kind of teleportetation do you use?" I asked her. Before she could answer me Dan said "You!"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm trespassing but its an emergency so I hacked into your system to gain entree. It was a risk. So Dan did you receive my message then?" she asked /said to him.

"What message?" Shun asked.

"The message I gave to Ren to decipher." I said

Every but Fabia ignored me because Dan came up to her and asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Um...well I am umm..." Fabia stuttered.

"Your from Neathia, aren't you?" Dan asked harshly.

"So you did receive my message?" Fabia said with a gasp.

"Give it up we're not falling for your tricks!" Marucho yelled.

Ren then came up to me and said "Yami she and the other Neathias threatens to destroy Earth and Gundalia. I suggest you step away from her."

Before I had a chance to think about it Fabia grabbed my arm. When I looked at her in the eyes I saw a weird combination of alien eyes and desperation. I let out a sigh and broke out of her tight grip. I then said "Let me think about it."

"We never got a message from you or Yami so you can give it up."

"She could have already corrupted Yami's mind." Ren said.

_Faia's POV_

"I finally found the one but who knows what lies he's been told." I thought.

"If you are helping Gundalia then you are my enemy." I then looked at Yami and said "That goes for you to."

He held a hand in front of him and said "I have chosen to side with Neathia."

This surprised everyone in the room, including me.

"T-Yami, why?" Dan asked him.

"I am sick and tired of no girls liking me. I am moving to a different side. Whatever if there good or evil. I might even meet a girl on Neathia who find me cute."

He has no idea how I fell about him. When I first saw him in BI I fell in love...with a human! Soon after I did meet him I felt a slight wetness between my legs.

Soon after he said why he joined the Neathias the same, wet feeling was between my legs but this time I knew why. I was thinking of him inside me. "But...how would he react to my true form?" I asked my self. I did sense that he had a very little connection with the Neathias. I still cursed my human from for this anyway. If I did this in my true form the liquids would be pure white/silver. Before I could think anymore about me and Yami, Dan said "Lets battle."

"Fine with me." I said.

We started the battle in an arena soon after. Dan's friends sat in the stadium behind him while Yami sat in the one behind me.

"You can do it Fabia!" he cheered.

_Yami's POV_

During that battle between Fabia and Dan I was thinking about Fabia.

"Cute." was one of the many words that went though my mind about her.

As soon as I saw a Haos Aranaut I fell a strange and painful sensation in my heart and I clutched it. Leonidas flew out and asked "Yami are you ok!"

"My...heart...I feel...a strange...power." I said and continued to watch the fight. When Aranaut uppercuted Drago I yelled "Nice one!"

The they both started to use battle gear but unfortunately Fabia lost. When Aranaut lost the sensation from earlier spiked before dying and as soon as I did I let out a scream of pain the fell on the ground. I opened my eyes I saw that everyone was crowed around me.

When I got up and brushed some dust off of me I noticed they were all staring at me wide eyed, including Fabia.

"What is it?" I asked.

When I was brushing off dust I noticed that my hand were temporally blue before going back to normal.

Before I could ask what that was Ren interrupted.

"He's a Neathian! No wonder he joined Fabia!" Ren yelled.

Before I could ask what he met Fabia grabbed my hand and teleported me away.

_(This follows the TV series somewhat. Fast foreword)_

I was watching Shun and Fabia train/fight.

"I cant believe it." I said.

"Cant believe that your the same race as Fabia?" Leonidas asked from my shoulder.

"That and I was wondering if she really looks like that or...or something else."

"Would you like her any different?

I thought about it and then said "No. She's cute no matter what she looks like."

_(After the battle between Fabia and Jesse Glenn. They talk about a strange thing that happened during battle.)_

"Thats just crazy. Why would I do that?" Ren said

"Because your a lying, conniving Gundalian" Fabia said "Shun had told me everything. That Ren has said to you about the war between our planets, and its all a path of lies."

_(Fast foreword to when they go to Fabia's home planet)_

_Fabia's POV_

"I cant believe Yami is a Neathian." I thought to my self as me, Yami, Linus and the rest of the battle brawlers went through a portal to Neathia. When we exited we came to a really white city.

I turned to everyone and said "Welcome to Neathia. This is my home world you guys."

They all looked in awe as they saw how beautiful it was. Yami looked especially stunned.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him.

"Fabia, it's incredible." he said.

And for some strange reason I felt yet another wetness between my legs.

"Why does this keep happening every I look at him?" I asked as I try and to hid it.

_Yami's POV_

"Now I have some questions for the person in charge here." I said.

"Of course." Linus said as we began to walk inside what I guessed was the place. When we got to the guards they were a little shocked to see me.

"Please let the queen that we are here to see her."

"O-Of course." they said as they moved out of the way on the door opened in a way I have never seen before.

When we entered we saw a woman sitting in a chair.

"Wow she's beautiful." Dan said.

"What did you expect, she is my sister after all." Fabia said which for some reason I wasn't surprised.

"Welcome brawlers." Fabia's sister said "I am Queen Serena. I would like to thank you for joining the fight. To save our homeland. My little sister specks very highly of you all. Your are obviously, very brave to come here, without hesitation. All Neathians are indebted to you, brave battle brawlers."

I took a step foreword and she said "And I see Yami has returned." She looked at Fabia and said "And my sister has taken a liking to him and vise versa."

Me and Fabia blushed slightly. "I am wondering, why was I on Earth when I am a Neathian?"

"Simple. When your mother gave birth to you you had special power. The Gundalians wanted that power so your mother asked me to send you away. As a gift for when you were older I sent you with Omega Leonidas." She said as she came towards me. She then touched my forehead and I felt two things. One was that I felt my heart unlock some sort of power. The other...well I basically felt like the male version of a Neathian.

I looked at my hand and they were blue. "What did you do to me?" I asked Serena.

"I just unlocked your ability to switch between your Neathian and human." she said and then went back to the topic before. After a while Serena said "Fabia take them to the sacred shrine. They can be trusted."

"Of course." she said.

On the way there I transformed back into human form. When we got to the entrance we saw a giant gargoyle like dragon. Fabia told us that they put it to keep people away. When we went inside we saw that the path had water in it.

Fabia read my mind and said "Only people with pure hearts can walk on the water."

I slowly took a step into the water I-I walked on it just like Fabia. Dan did the same and started to chant. "I am pure of heart!" Dan cheered.

"And humble to." Fabia said.

"Sorry about Dan." I said, holding my head in my hands.

We continued down a hallway until we got to a really bright room. Fabia was explaining what the Sacred Core was (During my time back on my actual home planet I am slowly regaining my memory of it.)

After some more talking there was a beeping noise.

"What is that noise?" Dan asked.

"Its the defense alarm. Its the perimeter." me and Fabia said in unison.

Then Queen Serena's image appeared in the Sacred orb.

"The Gundalians are here. Please hurry back!" she said.

As we ran back out I reverted into my Neathian form. As soon as we got outside I threw out Omega Leonidas and he came to life as a giant dragon. I got on his back and we took off. When we got to the battle field. I saw million bakugan. Soon the others that could fly also arrived. I hear Dan say blaze something and a giant fire ball hit three bakugan the surrounded a Neathian.

"Ability activate, Omega Eraser!" I yelled.

Leonidas opened his mouth and a hugh beam of pure energy shot out of it. It hit most of the bakugan and they reverted back to ball form. I ordered Leonidas to drop me off on the ground. Once he did I told him to defeat and "bad" bakugan he finds.

I ran towards the Neathian and slowly remembered his name. I have heard it very few time when I was a baby here but I think it was Captain Elright.

I knew I guess correct when Fabia came running up to him and said "Captain Elright!"

"Princess Fabia!" he said when he saw her.

"You escaped! Thank goodness." she said.

"I did." he the turned his attention to Dan and friends and asked "Tell me, who are they?"

"There the allies I recruited from earth. There known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and there fierce."

"They sure look like it." Elright said. He noticed me and asked Fabia "Who's he?"

After Fabia explained to Elright who I was he said "He is the one with great power?"

"Yup." I said.

"Well its nice to meet you Yami."

"You to."

_(later)_

Fabia sent out Haos Aranaut and Captain Elright sent out Haos Raptorix.

I held my hand in the air and yelled "Leonidas come to me!"

Omega Leonidas flew through enemy bakugan and defeated them. He came to rest on feet next to Aranaut. Compared to Aranaut, Omega Leonidas was two Aranaut's taller then him.

"We are willing to protect the Sacred Orb with our lives." Fabia said. I changed back into human form. I still wasn't able to control when I did this but I would soon.

"Ability activate, Mirage Up." Fabia said.

Aranaut's body glowed bright yellow and I smirked.

"Leonidas are you ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be."

"Ability activate, End of the World Blast!" I yelled.

Leonidas's body glowed a dark purple aura along with my body. Then Leonidas slammed into the ground and it shook violently. Dark pillars of energy erupted from the ground and attacked Lumagrowl and the Krakix. The narrowly dogged it and the aura surrounding me and Leonidas faded.

"Such power." Kazarina said in amazement.

Before I could tell Leonidas to attack there was a bright, rainbow like light. The entire battle stopped and locked at where it was coming from. It was, from what I guessed Drago and Dharak. When it was gone all of the enemy bakugan were gone.

"Amazing." I said to myself.

We got back to the place and held a ceremony. Me, Fabia Dan and the rest of the brawlers were now Castle Knights. We all had to wear uniforms the the color scheme of our attribute. After the party thing night time(or at least I think it was call night time) soon fell.

"Wait everyone gets a room but me. Where do I sleep?" I asked Fabia.

She gave me a smirk and said "You sleep in my room."

Leonidas flew out of my pocket and started to laugh.

"Fabia, do you have any idea how long Yami..." I shut him up by closing my fist around him and forced him into his ball form.

"How long what?" Fabia asked as we entered her room.

"N-Nothing. He was just trying to embarrass me."

"Well I hope you don't mind but I prefer to sleep in my Neathian form. You don't mind do you?" she asked me.

"As long as your still look cute." I joked.

She must of took me serious because she blushed and asked "Y-You think i'm cute?"

I scratched the back of and said "I do."

She came up to me(still human) and put a hand and the side of my face.

"Your so sweet." she said.

I then gently grabbed her hand and said "Not as sweet as you."

She removed her hand and blushed.

"Your to kind." she said.

She then went towards another room which I guessed was a bathroom. Before she went inside she said "Be back soon. Make your self at home."

I looked around and saw that there wasn't much inside her room bedsides a bed, a closet and some doors. One lead out to the hallway and the other to the bathroom.

"Alien magic?" I said.

"What?" Leonidas asked.

"Alien magic or technology could be in this room. Remember that one alien movie we saw? They pressed a certain spot on a wall and something came out."

"I remember that. This room could have something like that."

I then remembered how tired I was. I sat on Fabia's bed and waited for her. I didn't want to sleep in a princesse's bed without permission. Sometime passed and Fabia came out of the bathroom.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

I looked at her and was stunned. She had the same blue hair but almost everything else was different. She had green bug eyes and a nice shade of purple skin. She changed out of her Castle Knights outfit and into a a yellow shirt/dress that went down to her knees.

"I was right. You are still just as cute as you are in human form." I said and she blushed. (at least thats how a Neathian blushes.)

"You are to kind and nice Yami." she said as she got in to the bed.

"Should I sleep on the floor on sleep in the bed with you?" I asked her.

"You can sleep with me if you want."

"Thanks. I asked because I didn't want you to yell at me for doing something I didn't mean to do." I said as I got under the covers with her.

"I would never yell or hurt you unless you did something to me that really hurt me."

"I would never do anything to hurt you." I said as she pulled me close.

"Good night." we said to each other.

_(Fast foreword to the Episode: Colossus Dharak. During battle Fabia and Yami are in there human form.)_

I was battling with Fabia against the Gundalians. During the pass few...weeks I guessed, I have grown closer and closer to Fabia. I ordered my Battle Ax Vladitor to go to earth and get something from earth. Me and Fabia were battling Kazarina. I used Darkus Omega Leonidas with 1500 Gs and Fabia used Haos Aranaut with 910 Gs. We were fighting Kazarina's Haos Lumagrowl with 950 Gs. Combined me and Fabia had 1910 Gs. Lumagrowl and Aranaut had a battle gear on. Omega Leonidas didn't because I felt the battle gear weekend a bakuagan. If I did use battle gear for Omega Leonidas I would use Twin Dark Sword. For Battle Ax Vladitor it would be another Giant Axe.

_Some time later._

**Fabia Life Force**: 100 Points (20%)

**Kazarina Life Force**: 300 Points (60%)

**Yami Life Force**: 50 Points (10%)

_Omega Leonidas 1500 Gs_

_Lumagrowl 700 Gs_

_Aranaut 550 Gs_

"Ability activate, Fang Dome." Kazarina said.

_Lumagrowl 700 to 1000 Gs_

"Now Lumagrowl take out that inferrer Haos bakugan." Kazarina said and Lumagrowl began to race towards Aranaut.

"Ability activate, Dark Energy Tranfer." I said and Omega Leonidas got in front of Aranaut.

_Omega Leonidas 1100 to 100 Gs_

_Aranaut 550 to 2050 Gs_

Lumagrowl then attacked and defeated Omega Leonidas.

**Yami Life Force**: 0 Points (0%)

"Fabia finish her off!" I yelled.

Lumagrowl then released two bolts of lightning towards Fabia.

"NO!" I yelled.

I then pushed Fabia out of the way and I was hit with a tremendous amount of energy. I felt to the ground hard. Smoke was coming from my body.

"Yami!" Fabia said and she ran towards me.

"FINISH HER! FIGHT NOW!" I yelled and then fainted.

_Fabia's POV_

As soon as I finished Kazarina's bakugan of off I was on the ground by Yami's side. Leonidas flew above Yami's lifeless body.

"Yami! Leonidas is he..." I trailed off as tears came to my eyes.

When he didn't answer I looked at him and saw that he was glowing purple. Just then there was a bright flash off light and when it cleared nothing has changed. Then I felt Yami stir. When he sat up I gave him a bear hug and said "Yami your alive!"

When I let him go so her could breath I asked "Why did you push me out of the way? Why did you risk your life to save mine?"

He looked away an chuckled "Do you really want to know?

She helped me up and said "I do want to know."

"Well lets first get back to the castle then I will tell you."

"Ok then."

_Yami's POV_

On our way there Battle Ax Vladitor came out of a portal.

"Master I have retrieved the ring you requested."

"Whats the ring for Yami?" Fabia asked.

"You'll find out soon Fabia." I said chuckling.

_(Fast forward)_

I was stunned by this info. Fabia had a fiance. After more words were said everyone left but me.

"Queen Serena I have an important question for you."

"Yes Yami what is it?"

"Over these past few weeks I have grown really close to Fabia."

"I see. Go on."

"I was wonder if I could..." I trailed off.

"If you could what?" she asked.

"Can I marry Fabia?" I asked.

She thought about it for a long time before asking "Do you really lover her?"

"More then anyone and anything." I said.

"Then I shall allow it. When do you plan on having this wedding?"

"After we defeat the Gundalians."

"That sounds nice. Shall I tell Fabia or will you?"

"If you don't mind I want to keep it a secret." I said.

"Good idea. So she wont be distracted on the field of battle."

_(Fast forward)_

The final battle was long and hard but we eventually won. Dan and his friends left soon after. I entered Queen Serena's throne room one day.

"Since I have been living on Earth for most of my life I don't know how to propose to a girl on Neathia."

"Its pretty simple actually. Its the same as it is on earth except one thing."

"What would that be?" I asked.

She then came over and whispered something in my ear. When she was done I blushed a deep red.

"Wow." was all I said.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I will be leaving for a long journey soon and I wont be back anytime soon."

"So?"

"This means Fabia will be Queen."

My face went from bright red to a dull pale color. "So that means..." I trailed off.

"Yes. If you marry Fabia you will become king. Fabia will still be first in command though. Will you still mary her?"

"No matter what happens, my love for her will never die out."

She smiled and said "Good. Now go to her."

As I made my way to Fabia's room Leonidas flew out and said "Bet you cant wait for the fun your going to have tonight?"

"Kind of. I am a gentleman and if she doesn't want me to do a certain thing then I wont do it."

"You such a nice guy." he said.

"Also I might need your power to prevent her from becoming pregnant."

"Ok then. I don't want to hear an annoying ass baby crying every night."

"Unless she wants a baby." I said.

"If she does then thats fine with me."

"sO if she says yes you don't want me to use my powers?" Leonidas asked me.

"Yup." I said and knocked on Fabia's door.

Fabia's POV (short)

A few days have passed since the big battle. I have received word from Queen Serena that someone will ask me to marry them! I really hope its Yami but the chances of that are slim to none. I was talking to Aranaut one day in my room.

"So do you know who is going to ask you to marry them?" Aranaut asked as he flew around my head.

"Queen Serena said she wanted it to be a surprise. She also said that I would become Queen soon. That means _if_ I decide to marry him he will become king. I will still have more responsibilities though."

"You do know how Neathians confess there love for each other don't you?" Aranaut asked.

"Of course I do."

"So...do you want...kids?" he asked.

"Aranaut!" I yelled at him blushing.

"Just asking. So do you?"

"Depends on who it is and if we do do it then it depends on how far we go."

I then heard a knock at the door and I said to Aranaut "I think thats him."

When I opened the door I saw Yami and a thought came to mind.

"Can I come in? I have something really important to ask you."

I let him in and I closed and locked the door.

When I turned to face him he was on his knees and he held a box in his hand.

_(Skip some things)_

"I will marry you Yami!" I said happily.

_Yami's POV_

I was overjoyed that she said yes. Next was the Neathian part of it.

"Do you want us to do it in human form or Neathian form?" she asked me.

"I would like us to do it in human form but if you don't then, I don't care." I said as I sat on her bed.

_**Bacon**_

She gently pushed me on her bed and got on top of me and said "I don't mind."

She then kissed me. This was the very first time I have ever received a kiss of any kind so I didn't know what to do so I just kissed back. When her tongue forced it way into my mouth I chuckled in my mind.

While our tongues battle she took off her white jacket/robe. (I don't even know what to call it.) and my shirt.

When we pulled apart there was a trail of mixed saliva connecting our mouths.

She then took of the rest of her clothes except her yellow panties and threw them to the ground. She traced her hands over my body and I fought back a moan.

She then got to my pants and removed them. There was a bulge in my underwear. She put her hand on it and rubbed it gently. This was amazing what she was doing.

"Like that?" she asked seductively.

She then took of my underwear and said "Its so big."

She wrapped her soft, delicate hands around my 6in erection. At first she began to stroke soft and slow then got faster and harder. After a minute of this she stopped. Before I could ask why she took my dick in her mouth and began to suck it. I moaned loudly. She stopped bobbing her head to look at me and she smiled. She the deep throated me. She gaged a little bit but stayed that way before she pulled it out.

"Your pretty strong." Fabia said as she stroked my dick "You should have come by now."

She my dick a lick from balls to tip and thats when I said "I might be close now."

"I want to taste your cum!" she said and deep throated me again. This time I came really close to chumming. She hummed and set vibrations that made me come closer. She took my dick out of her mouther but kept her head close and her mouth open. She began to pump my dick faster and faster until I yelled "Fabia!"

I released my seed and it came out in loads all over her face. Half of it went in her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Your tasty." she said and cleaned her face off. She licked up any cum off my dick. I then flipped us over so I was on top and said "Now its my turn to pleasure you."

She giggled and said "Be gentle."

"I will be as gentle with you as you were with me."

I nipped her neck and lead a trail of kisses down to her breasts (which were about at least medium sized). During this she moaned quietly. I licked her left nipple and she yelped.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked as I placed on hand on her other breast.

"No. Its just felt...good."

I then began to suck her left breast and massage her right one. Her taste was so intoxicating I could stop. She couldn't help but moan as I continued this treatment. I switched my attention to the right breast. When I felt it harden as well I got up and moved my way down to her pussy. I saw her juices flowing out and when I rubbed it she squirmed.

"Your so wet." I said as I continued to rub her soaking pussy.

"I...saving...myself...for right...man..." she said in between moans.

When I tried to put my finger in her it was hard. She was so tight I could barely fit my finger. I then forced its way in and she screamed.

"You ok Fabia?" I asked.

"F-Fine."

She was so tight that I could barely move my finger in and out but she still moaned loudly when I moved it. I inserted a second digit and she screamed again. I stretched her insides as much I could. I then felt more of her liquids flow out and I guessed she was close to releasing.

I then took my fingers out and replaced them with my tongue and plunged it into her wet folds. She clenched the bed sheets and let out a moan. A few seconds of this she yelled "Yami!" and her sweet nectar flowed into my mouth. It tasted sweet like candy but a little salty.

I licked up what I missed and said "You taste really good."

She was panting and said "Thanks."

"Do you want kids?" I asked as she got on the bed on her hands a knees. I positioned my self at her entrance and she said "Only if you want to have some."

"This is going to hurt." I said as I plunged into her. She let out a scream and clenched the bed sheets. I thought she was tight before I now felt how tight she was now. Her pussy was practically cutting off circulation to my dick.

"My god Fabia. Your...so tight." I said.

She then moved so fast that I had no time to react. I was now on the bed and Fabia was on top of me.

"You so big." she said and started to ride my dick slowly.

She leaned forward and placed her hands on my chest. She started to pick up speed. Just then I hit her virgin barrier. We looked each other in the eyes.

"Are you..."she interrupted by slamming down hard on mo cock which cause her to let out a moaning scream and caused me to moan loudly.

"I...am sure." she said and she continued to ride me. I saw blood come out of her and it trickled down my got faster and faster and we both started to moan louder. I then felt that we were both close to climaxing. She started to slow down and I asked "You want me to finish?"

She looked at me and nodded. I placed my hands on her hips and continued to thrust into her. When we climaxed we both moaned each others names and she dug her nails into my skin. My seed shot deep into her multiple times and her liquids and some blood came flowing out onto me. She then collapsed on my chest exhausted. I put one of my arms around her and she cuddled with me. I used my other arm to pull the blankets over us and she said "I love you Yami."

'"I love you to Fabia." I said and we both fell asleep.

Omega Leonidas(1500 Gs)/Battle Ax Vladitor(780 Gs)/Database M&R(300 Gs)

Alpha Hydranoid (670)

Tabuu: Well that was fun.

Fabia: -_- why me.

Tabuu: I could just kill you with Omega Leonidas.

Fabia: Ok never mind. Oh and if you were wondering why this guy uses Omega Leonidas as his main bakugan then...

Tabuu: Its because he only appeared in one game and never appeared again. Not even as a real life bakugan.

Twilight: See you next time.

Tabuu: There might be a sequel to this.


End file.
